marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-888
History Origins (WIP) Celestial War The war began with an cosmic being known as the First Firmament, who created servants out of loneliness. There were two "factions"; the Aspirants who sought its approval, and the Celestials who made creation and wanted their creations to evolve. Sacrilege it saw, and began the war against the Celestials, commanding the Aspirants to wipe them out. Conflict The war began, and the Aspirants and the Celestial rebels fought in a heated combat across the infinite expansion of the known universe and beyond. Both side killed each other evently, their strength equal to themselves as the war raged on. The Aspirants, finding this pointless as they're evenly matched, created the Godkiller Armor and was proven to be a powerful instrument of destruction, to which had the Celestials to fall back. However, an internel conflict arises for the Aspirants, to which they stripped the Godkiller Armour for parts when a civil war began. This allowed for the Celestials to recover and destroy their Aspirant counterparts. Due to the actions of the Aspirants, the stripping of the Armour, and its internal conflict, the Celestials was able tod defeat them, and shatter the First Firmament, which its fragments formed the Infinity Stones. The First Firmament to which remained unshattered fled outside of the universe, along with the surviving Aspirants. Aftermath When the First Firmament was shattered, and its fragments formed the Infinity Stones, its departure from the universe allowed for the Celestials release the Abstract Entities from the Chains of Heaven. This event allowed the Celestials to perform their duty as cosmic judges and experiment on life in their liking, performances of evolution on their town. The Abstract Entities would also be allowed to stablized the universe and perform their specific functions in maintenance of the universe. The Celestials began genetic evolutions after thwar in the Whirlpool galaxy, spawning the Asgards who then became a technological civlisation that colonized the Whirlpool galaxy. The Celestials moved onto the Andromeda where they performed more experiments in the evolutions cycles, creating various of species across the Andromeda who would achieve inter-galactic travel between galaxies after 5,000,000 years. Finally, they come across the Mlky Way and the planet known as Earth, where they performed extensive experiments on a race of bipedal beings known as the Great Apes. The Celestials performed various genetic experiments in accelerating its evolution process before departing which these apes soon became Humans. Earth As the centuries goes on, an mutation known as the began to mutant the humans, forming a race "demi-humans" with various degrees of mutations that granted supernatural abilities, along with a possible physical characteristic change such as an Centaur or the Minotaur found in . These mutations soon allowed Earth to develop most of its religions and culture, with Christianity having mutants to be crucified as "witchs" and vampires hunted down as undead, unholy beings. However, above them, there are intergalactic races that also paid contribution into the development of Earth's mythologies such Norse mythology with the Asgardians lead by the All-Father Odin. Leviathans During the X-Gene evolutions, another group of beings emerged, known as the Leviathan. These colossal aquatic beings are actually a ancient alien race fleeing from a onslaughtering war against the Keplarians. Retreating to Earth in 8.8 billion BC and supposedly hidden themselves within the Mariana Trench ever since. Residents *Truth Category:Earth-888 Category:Existing Realities